


Thorns

by 1HMB1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, References to Depression, Slurs, Swearing, its literally 04:20 am, no cap, no joke, see ya In hell Bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1HMB1/pseuds/1HMB1
Summary: Angst for all the ladies, gentlemen and non-binary gents!!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Thorns

Fundy angst  
There is literally not enough angst of this boy.  
So the normal stuff  
Body dysphoria, eating disorder ( bulimia, anorexia),   
Tw for vomit if ur squamish.   
Highschool au  
Though Wilbur is his father still. So everyone is in their 30's-40's but Fundy he's like 15 :)  
Also Fundy is shorter than he is irl, he is 5'4 in this instead of 6'0.  
Also also,   
Everyone Fundy speaks about, friends, people in his class, nurses etc who isn’t in the dream smp aren’t real people!  
Thomas isn’t Tommy, Just like you would say someone you know is Tubbonjust bcuz they have the real name,  
Got it? Good.  
Let’s rock this angsty bitch..

He slumped against the toilet. The sound of the running water was almost overpowering. The burning in his throat hurt. Soon small tears started to prick into his eyes but he couldn't cry right now. He needed to flush the toilet and take a shower then brush his teeth. Fundy slowly got up, his vision a bit blurry due to the tears.   
"Son? Are you done soon?" His dad, Wilbur Soot said through the door.   
"Uh kinda, I was just on the toilet waiting for the water to warm up!" A confused hmm was heard but Fundy had convinced his dad, for now. He stood up, seeing dancing black dots. He took off his clothes.   
Looking into the big circle mirror. 

If someone else saw him they would see a boy with a stomach which curves in but all Fundy could see was a chubby boy. With a big stomach, thighs big and his arms thick as trees. He slowly took his slender, pale hand to go around his wrist. Trying to go higher but the hand stopped a few centimeters under his elbow. He sighed and took a deep breath. He had barely eaten anything, claiming it on a stomach ache. His dad was of course worried but he hadn noticed anything wrong. His son seemed fine. 

Though he had changed his clothing style a bit. From fitting normal hoodies to oversized hoodies and loose pants but he thought nothing of it. He had noticed his son had stopped growing, he hadn't been any taller for over six months now. Always staying at 5'4. Wilbur being 6'5 thought his son would have some genes of his. Of course the lack of growth was from malnutrition but Wilbur didn't know this. But he knew his son was still a kid. Wilbur was at least 5'10 when he was fifteen though his mother was a short woman, just being at 5'2. 

Fundy carefully walked into the shower.   
The hot water was nice against his cold skin. He hasn't had enough calories to maintain a warm body temperature. He took the shampoo. Squirting some of it on his hand and softly massaging it onto his scalp. When he was done he noticed hair strands on his hands, this was nothing new but his heart always sank. He quickly started to grab the shower head and the water hit his scalp. He sighed at the warmth. His ginger locks had been wonderful but now they were just floppy. Fundy took some conditioner and put on the end of his hair. He directed the stream of water away so he could put on his body scrub. The small beads in the soap were nice, scrubbing off dead skin cells.   
He looked at the clock.  
8:48 PM. He needed to get done if he wanted to do his daily workout. 

He got out of the shower, making himself dry again. Fundy grabbed the toothbrush, put on some toothpaste and started to brush his teeth.   
"Are you going to sleep, Fundy?" His dad asked.   
"Yeah dad, I am. I was up late last night coding." A 'oh okay' was heard through the door. He continued brushing, ignoring the hunger in his stomach. He went into his room. His phone was charging. Full of kik messages. All from the Pro Ana group he was in. He unlocked his phone and looked at all the messages. 

Want To Be Skinni: Ugh I just binged on 2539 calories 😫😫  
That's what he ate for four days.  
ANA HELP ME: Want any meanspo?  
Want To Be Skinni: gurl yes!  
ANA HELP ME:  
Really? You binged again? You fat fucking bitch. You know how the saying goes.   
You are what you eat. And by now you should be just a piece of fat. I want you to do at least 300 jumping jacks before you go to sleep. If you can't do that then you don't even deserve my meanspo since you clearly don't take my advice!  
Want To Be Skinni: i will absolutely do that 😔 thank you so much!  
ANA HELP ME: No problem🍄

Fundy sighed, scrolling through a few more messages. He opened snapchat. Going to his 'My Eyes Only'. Pictures of him, shirtless standing in front of a mirror. Body checking.   
He looked for some meanspo a coach sent him a few days before. You could see he had sent a picture of himself so the coach would make him feel insecure and pushing more for his goal of 40kgs or lower.  
The text led.  
You do have potential though I've noticed your thighs are quite big. We have to change that. I want you to watch some thigh workout tutorials on YouTube and do them twice, no exceptions. Do them every night and you'll see improvements. I only want you to be pretty. To be like every thin boy everyone adores. You'll be able to hang with the skinny people. Girls and boys really like thin people. Too bad you have big thighs. 

Fundy had cried over that text. Why?  
Because it was so brutally true. 

He changed into his secret workout clothes. They had been starting to begin to become loose which Fundy was amazed by. So what he had done was that he quickly searched up the hardest tutorial for his thighs he could find. A thigh gap workout. It was so hard he could barely walk to bed but it was so worth it the next day. He could see his thigh slim down a bit.

The clock was 9:02 PM now.   
So he started the workout. It made him a bit sweaty, maybe he should've done it before he went to shower but he carried on. When he was finally done with the twenty minute workout when Fundy remembered he needed to do it again. He groaned but pressed the again button on YouTube.   
It was now 9:43 PM now. He could hear soft guitar strings being pulled. Wilbur was playing again. He could hear the quiet humming and he yawned. He changed out of his workout clothes and into a loose soft yellow hoodie with the text PEANUT BUTTER. That was ironic, Fundy thought. Peanut butter has loads of calories in it.   
He put on a pair of baby blue comfortable shorts. 

He listened to his dad soft humming through the wall. Lulling him asleep.   
It was 10:04 PM when Fundy fell asleep. 

When he woke up he had a splitting headache.   
"Ugh.." he mumbled, eyes disoriented. A blurry figure was in his room. His head was fuzzy and his body craved nutrition.  
"Hey Fundy, buddy." A familiar voice said.   
"Dad?" His voice was tiny, he felt hot but he was also freezing at the same time.   
"You are a bit sick, you have a high fever." Well that explains the heat.   
"I have a headache dad" He fumbled out.   
His eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out how to stop the pain.  
"It hurts" tears started to run down. Wilbur was frantically trying to make the thin boy lay still. His heart started to race, his fragile body being totally fucked by whatever was ravaging his body. Violent couches were heard, his dad frantically trying to calm him down.   
"Hey hey, Fundy Fundy Fundy. Calm down" he sobbed into his dad's chest. He cried out every ounce of pain. Though he would go to the grave with his secret. 

When he woke up again Wilbur was gone. Though a note was on his bedside table.   
Hi Fundy,   
I had to go to work. There is medicine and breakfast on the table.   
Remember to eat and take it easy. I will need to work late tonight so I count on you to eat lunch and dinner. And don't stay up all night coding for your class!!!  
Your loving dad,   
Wilbur :D  
Fundy rolled his eyes. If his dad wouldn’t be here today so he didn't need to eat dinner. He could finally fast. He would try to go for 48 hours. He opened his phone. The harsh light from his phone felt like it was burning his eyes. 

He sat up and started a bit of stretching.   
When he was done he walked into the kitchen. A jar of peanut butter was on the table which he nearly gagged at when he read the label. Sugar coated cereal was also there. He walked to the refrigerator and took the milk and then walked back to the table.  
He had a plan.  
He poured the cereal then the milk. Waited a bit. He then poured the milk into the sink then buried the cereal all the way down in the trash can. He put the bowl with bits of cereal on the ends on top of the dishwasher. Making it seem like he ate.  
It was a genius idea. He quickly took the medicine with some water.

When he was content with what he did he walked over to the living room.   
Fundy looked at the unbelievable comfortable couch but turned away. He needed to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror. Face filling up with disgust. What would Wilbur say?   
Probably that he was so stupid for eating so much junk.  
He still felt a bit fuzzy and hot. So he stripped to a t-shirt instead. He sat down on the couch, putting on the TV.   
His phone buzzed slightly as he watched a random video. It was from kik.

Coach❤️: Have you eaten today?  
You: No, but I'm sick :((  
Coach ❤️: Good, we don't want you to gain any weight do we?  
You: of course not.   
Coach❤️: is your old man gonna make you eat?  
You: no, he is at his work. Won't be home until late so I can skip dinner. I will say I’ll eat at a friends house tomorrow so I can for 48 hours :]  
Coach ❤️: That's good.   
Coach❤️: i want a body check.   
You: But I'm sick:((  
Coach❤️: i do not care. You don't wanna be fat do you??  
You: no i don't. Sorry  
Coach ❤️: you should be. 

Fundy stood up, pausing the video. He walked to the bathroom and switched the lights on. The boy groaned, feeling no power to take a video of him in his shorts.   
He took off his t-shirt and pressed on the Snapchat app. He started to film and put it on the mode where it doesn't need a finger to record. He slowly turned to the left. So his coach could see his entire body. He felt tears prick up in his eyes when he ended the video. How could he be so fat?  
Why.   
He quickly sent the video, his entire being shaking. He chewed on his lip, a bad habit he picked up on.

Coach❤️: what have I told you? I want the body checks nude. Don't have clothes on.

He sobbed. He didn't like filming himself naked. He always felt violated.

Coach❤️: if you don't record I'll tell everyone.   
You: you can't do that! Please! I'll record!  
Coach❤️: God, you are such a fatty. 

Fundy sighed, his entire mind doing flips. He quickly stripped of his briefs. Feeling disgusting down to the bone, he quickly filmed the video. His cheeks were red like cherries and he felt so unnatural. But If this is what he needed to do to be perfection he would send it. 

You: video, length 0:30.   
Coach❤️: Good. You are still fat. Your thighs have a tiny gap but it isn't enough. You aren't gonna be enough if you keep eating. You need to stop eating.   
You: I understand.   
Coach❤️: Good, now tell me the three rules. 

Fundy ran back to his room, quickly putting on a baggy shirt with shorts. Wanting to cease to exist. Warm tears fell down. He knew he didn't need to be quiet because Wilbur wasn't home. 

Coach❤️: We need to have a call.   
Coach❤️: now.   
Coach❤️ has started a call  
ACCEPT DENY

Fundy clicked on accept. An angry, female voice was shouting.   
"Are you fucking crying Fundy? Being a fat big bitch now are we? Of course, who else than the fatty Fundy. I want you to do a hundred sit ups. No, I don't care if you're sick. Now. " Fundy breathed heavily.   
"Y-yes" The coach continued to bash on Fundy. Muttering words like 'faggot', 'fatty', 'bitch', 'crybaby' and so much more.   
When he had finally done a hundred and his back soared and screamed. His coach was finally content with what she had done.   
"I don't want you to eat breakfast tomorrow. And even if you try to eat, send me a pick of the label and I decide whether or not you eat or not and what exercise you need to do before and after you eat. Okay?" It was silent.  
"Is that understood?" Fuddy nodded and sobbed out a tiny 'yes'. The sound of the call ending brings relief to Fundy so much it hurts. 

Then another person called him. Fundy almost winced, thinking it was his coach but the contact just showed 'Dad🦊❤️'.   
"Hi fox boy! How are you feeling?" The chirpy voice of Wilbur Soot said.   
"I'm fine." His voice was raspy and oh so tired.   
"Are you okay? Want me to come home? I can come home early today." Fundy almost fainted.   
"NO! I mean, thank you dad but it's fine. I’m a teenager now!" Who has an eating disorder.   
"Okay, Fundy. I trust you enough to know how to cook. If you don't. There is 20 pounds on the table for McDonald's." Fundy smiled uncomfortably. He knew his dad meant the best but he couldn't help like he was breaking his trust.   
The day continued to flow like a haze. 

He was passed out on the couch, not having enough energy to even order McDonalds. When Wilbur saw the wreck of a boy on the couch he sighed.   
"Stupid boy, have he even eaten?" Wilbur quickly looked into the kitchen, everything was normal. No pans or anything. But he noticed a bowl with cereal. He looked into it and it seemed like Fundy had eaten something. He walked back, thinking about carrying Fundy to his room. When Wilbur was nearing his son he noticed how hollow his cheeks were. He hadn't checked up on his son in a while. His music and his job has taken up so much of his time but he knew that was no excuse. 

"Dad?" 

Fundy's voice said. It sounded like a scared little fox. The thin blanket did nothing to warm him up, apparently.   
"Yes what is it buddy?" The young boy blinked. His hair sticking out in all directions. He rubbed the sleep away from his golden eyes.   
"What time is it?" Wilbur looked into his apple watch.   
"It's nine pm" he smiled, rubbing the fox boy's arm. They both hadn't interacted in ages it felt like but in reality it was about six months.   
"You haven't eaten dinner yet." Fundy's breath was gone.   
"Oh, yeah about that… Me and a couple friends you know I played with Sam, Max and Thomas were playing a new mod in Minecraft and we forgot the time and then it was like eight pm so I didn't see the reason to eat dinner." It was a very Fundy like thing to do. Forget the time, Fundy had been forgetting a lot recently.

"Well that is a very you thing to do."  
They both nodded and the awkwardness was massive. I am massive I am massive Kay I’ll stop-  
"But that doesn't change the fact that you don't need to eat. Come on let's go eat mcdonald's." Fear builds up in Fundy.  
"Dad it's fine really. I ate snacks when we were playing!" Wilbur's left eyebrow went up in confusion and sadness. 

"Fundy, is there anything you wanna talk about?"

The weight of the entire world fell in his shoulder. Adding kilos and kilos on him.  
"N-No there isn't but thank you for like, caring about me I guess. It feels like you haven't done that in a while." Silence.   
Tears started coming from Fundy and Wilbur. Wilbur felt numb. His son, his beloved son that he loved for worlds on end felt like he hadn't cared for him. Wilbur opened his mouth and closed it. Not knowing what to say.   
"Goodnight Wilbur." 

There wasn't much sleep that night. When Fundy woke up he felt strangely fine, dizzy and everything was fuzzy but fine. He stood up and did not care about the dancing black dots. They had become his friends, a sign he was on his way to success. He put on the PEANUT BUTTER hoodie and a pair of loose jeans. He walked out of his room. Going to take a morning piss he saw that the scale was still in its place. He shook his head, he knew he would cry if he saw the numbers but the temptation was too strong so after he had taken a piss and washed his hands he stood on top of the scale. He was completely nude, not wanting to blame the weight on his clothes. He waited until he saw two numbers.  
49.2 kilos. 

Pride filled his chest. He was so close to his goal, 47 but he knew he wasn't remotely close to his beloved 40 kgs.   
"Fundy? Are you done?" He hummed and started dressing on. He avoided Wilbur's concerned gaze.   
"Hey, fox boy. What do you want for dinner?" He shrugged, quickly going through every low calorie food he knew.   
"Then if I get to choose we'll eat… hmm Pizza sounds good eh?" Fundy shrugged, again, not wanting to answer nor wanting the outcome.   
"You going to school today?" Fundy nodded, his palms sweaty. Why was his da- Why was Wilbur asking so many questions?   
"Okay, just take it easy. Don't want you to be worse!"  
"Mmm." 

Wilbur wasn't sure what was wrong with his son. Quite frankly, he felt like he didn't know his son. He doesn't know his son's friends, doesn't know what he's interested in anymore than playing piano which he rarely does. He just seemed so far away.   
He always felt stressed, becoming more stressed when his son started to slip away and the last straw was yesterday. He hadn't been called Wilbur by his own sin unless it was a joke. His own little fox boy, Fundy, was cold and distant, well he was cold all the time. Hands shaking and holding a plastic water bottle with scalding hot water. He had noticed his son's face had gotten slimmer but it was probably just to charm the ladies, didn't his son mention he liked guys? He was such a careless father he didn't even know his own son's sexuality. 

As Fundy walked out of the house. Walking past the frozen, dead flowers. He wondered how he got into this mess of a life. It all started with wanting to be pretty for this boy he liked. His name was Calvin. Fuck, he was so pretty. He had walked up to the boy. His heart had been racing and screaming at him to run. Fundy had walked up to Calvin. 

"H-Hey, you're Calvin right?" Calvin looked at him, smiling.   
"Yeah that's me cutie, and who is the beautiful boy in front of me?" Fundy's entire being fluttered at Calvin's flattering words.   
"U-uhm, I'm Fundy! I know we don't know each other well but would you like to go to a cafe after this?" Calvin nodded, a visible blush on his cheeks. The two seventh graders awkwardly said bye and that they both looked forward to it. Then when Fundy got into class a girl whispered to him.   
"Hey I saw you talking to Calvin, you two seem cute together too bad you aren't thin nor that pretty. He really likes scrawny and skinny boys you know so if you want a real chance with him. Try to go on a diet"   
He was sure the girl had meant well but oh god did he not want to eat that day and it only started to go downwards. It had been fine at first. Just eating healthier, he had gained muscle but he wasn't going down. But that changed when he downloaded Tumblr and kik. He had met a anacoach. Her name was Ana but preferred to be called coach or sir. 

She had controlled his entire life for the past six months. Telling him what to eat, what not to eat, what's okay to eat, when to exercise, when to lie and when to go to sleep and when to wake up. She had complete control. He had told her about Calvin and she had told him to keep doing it for him.  
"Hey Fundy!" Calvin said. His glittery blue eyes sparkling in the shiny sunshine. The sandy blond hair uncared for, wearing a fitting hoodie with black pants.  
"Hi Calvin." The two walked together to the bus stop.   
"How are you babe?" Fundy's face heated up. Feeling his own body wanting to hug his boyfriend but he was too fat right now. 

"I'm good, didn't sleep well last night that's all." He muttered, yawning. His boyfriend frowned.   
"Why?" Fundy shrugged.   
"Eh, me and my dad are arguing more often than usual that's all."   
"You know you should really sleep at my place for a few days." Calvin smiled, rubbing his shirt boyfriend's cheek. It had gotten a bit hollow lately but it was probably just a coincidence. Plus skinny people are really cute, Calvin knew that. His boyfriend wasn't fatty, at least he didn't dress like one. Though Fundy's thighs were a bit bigger than other people he had dated. Whatever, he quickly thought, I'll always love fundy.   
"Shut up! But maybe we can be at yours when your parents are out of town maybe?" Fundy smiled, blush rising on his cute cheeks. 

To Calvin, Fundy was extremely beautiful. His long eyelashes are always fluttering, almost like wings on fairies. Girls always wanted to put mascara on them but Calvin didn't let them. His boyfriend wasn't a stereotypical faggot. He was, normal. A faggot but normal. Calvin himself wasn't a faggot, no no. He wasn't. 

"Oh there's the buss!" The two started to run towards the buss stop to make it in time. The yellow buss shining in the snow. The two boys walked to the back. Since Calvin had quite the status Fundy had started to get his own part of popularity. This only pushed him to slim down. Don't want anyone to be disgusted. Especially not Calvin.   
Though the talking had become a bit overwhelming and Fundy didn't want a panic attack in the middle of the buss. So he put in his airpods and put on 'Fire Drill' by Melanie Martinez.   
"Hey, baby we are here!" Calvin said, tapping on his scrawny shoulder.   
"Oh, okay." 

The cold, freezing air was refreshing for his warm face. Both from half on half cuddling his boyfriend in a buss full of people and just the thought of having someone he liked, borderline loved, wanting to have sex with him was almost giving him a boner. But then the slick, evil voice whispered.   
No one would want you on bed, of you think about it.   
He sighed, trying to force that stupid stupid voice out of his mind.   
"Ey babe, I gotta go to calculus." The taller boy left a soft kiss on his fluffy, white streaked orange hair.   
“Kay, love you.” Calvin said it back, smiling. Fundy made his way to his coding class. It was too easy for him so he easily zoned out, he already had a A- in that class. But he knew that he would never make a career in it. He thought about becoming a model when he has slimmed down enough, no matter how dangerous the road there would be. Soon the classroom filled with both boys and girls. Two girls with a matching indie aesthetic was holding hands and pecking each other’s cheeks witch soft kisses. Fundy gazed in aw, they both were perfect together. One had a darker complexion he believed her name was something on K and the little paler one was named Alyssa. Why did he know that, he had an assignment in sixth grade with her and they also used to have an 200 day streak on Snapchat but he accidentally broke it when his phone broke and they both mourned for two weeks.   
“Katherineeee pay attention!” Allyssa whispered, earning a glare from the male teacher. Katherine.   
“Soot! Are even paying attention!” The teacher, mr Simmers, said. Everyone, everyone, was staring at him.   
“No, sorry.” A few snorted, most laughed even someone filmed the thing.   
“I do not want this kind of behavior from you, I expect better no I need you to do better.”   
“Yes mr Simmers.”   
The lesson continued in a haze. 

“Hey, Soot!” Someone shouted. He whipped around, not wanting to be late.  
“What.” The four boys smirked like villains.   
“Oooh, feisty.” The one in the front, Carlos aka the biggest douchebag ever, said. Everyone in the hall had left already. He was completely alone.   
“We ‘aven’t spoken in a while!” Jack, a guy from Manhattan aka New York which means instant popularity. Thank god for that. Not that he was popular, that they hadn’t talked in a while.  
“Yeah and we want to change that.” Suddenly someone spoke up. It wasn’t one of the bullies.  
“What the hell are you guys doing!” It was that girl Katherine. Her curly hair made like angels blessed it. Her orange t-shirt had an white long sleeve under it. She had old, high wasted jeans that were probably thrifted. Katherine had a bunch of bracelets, one had letters that spelled I 🖤 A L L Y S S A. She also had a ring that said  
F U C K. He quickly glanced at Allysa, she wore a big hoodie with the letters CHAMPION with a pair cuffed washed of jeans. The holes exposing her knees and a bit of her calve. She had her hair under a typical blue scarf. They both had matching shoes, Sewell kept show white Nike shoes. Katherine had golden like eye shadow, her lips having a full red on them, Allysa had royalty purple on her eyelids, a eye liner sharper than a ruler, she obviously had the best possible mascara on while Katherine had fake lashes. They seemed badass. While fundy was weird. He had unkept hair but not like Katherine, her hair was pretty while his was limp, he had long lashes that always seemed wet and blotchy while Allysas was well kept and professionally styled. They all had well kept, glowing skin while his was pale and pimples in the most places. He awkwardly walked out of there while the group of six people continued to throw hands. He almost passed out when he got into the chilly, empty bathroom . None of the stalls seemed locked so he could breath without worrying anyone could see his ugly form. 

He slowly grounded himself, his breathing normal and his eyes not so bloodshot anymore.   
“I such a fucking mess.” He muttered, he wanted to skip class so he just walked into one off he stalls and locked the stall door. Unlocking his phone he saw a message in the group chat, no it wasn’t from Kirk it was discord. Something his family never understood yet they all had him on it.  
It was in the FAMILY section.  
WilburSoot:  
@everyone  
Since it’s Christmas in a few days we should be thinking of a time to eat Christmas dinner, any suggestions?  
GAEFUNDY  
Idk, me and Calvin thought about having Christmas together :]  
Tommyinnit  
Who tf is Calvinnmn???  
GAEFUNDY  
A Friend;)   
Fundy knew that only Techno, Tommy and Tubbo would get the ;) all the old people would believe the friend lie.  
Tommyinnit  
My dear niece, why the fuck have u been hiding that most interesting fact from me>:[[[   
Also shouldn’t you be in class, My dear brother told me u were sick>:((  
GAEFUNDY  
He was overreacting   
WilburSoot  
I WASNT :((  
TechnoOld  
Shut up children.  
WilburSoot  
IM OLDER THAN YOU  
TechnoOld  
BY TWO MINUTES

Fundy couldn’t believe these were grown men. Suddenly the bell rang.

GAEFUNDY  
Boys it’s my time to die in pe, cya  
Tommyinnit  
Don’t forget to use protection!  
GAEFUNDY  
WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK UNCLE TOM  
TechnoOld  
Yeah especially by someone on C  
WilburSoot  
What are you guys talking about???????  
TechnoOld  
Protect the innocent.  
GAEFUNDY   
AUDIO

“how the fuck are you guys my family, I’m fifteeeeennnnn” 

TechnoOld  
AUDIO

“Go and die in pe Child, and do Not and I repeat don’t walk near ANYONE that start with a C!”

GAEFUNDY   
:’’[[

Fundy chuckled but soon groaned when he realized he was late to PE. The rest of that day was exhausting. Haven’t been eating for more than 48 leaving him tired and craving some nutrition. But the process of eating making him nauseous. The thought of taking up a heavy, metal fork, picking up calorie filled garbage. Putting in his disgusting mush and then chewing it until it was nothing but mush and then swallowing said mush and then enjoying that filth. No thanks. When he got home slumped against the couch, guess he would only fast for 24 hours today. He smiled when his stomach screamed for food, it was working. Fundy put on the tv and watched some dude named ‘LifeSucksAtBeingGood’. He had coded Minecraft so every time he hurt or ate an animal he would get a shock. It was basically like he was an vegetarian.   
“MY DEAR NIECE!” Fundy nearly jumped a hundred feet when he heard the sound of his two uncles.   
“Jesus fucking Christ.” He muttered, he cracked his bones as he got up to hug his uncles.   
“Damn your bony, possibly worse than me when I was your age!” He knew Tommy meant in a joking manner but oh god did those words warm his heart in a sick, terrifying way.   
“Gee thanks.” He quickly hugged Technoblade, not wanting them to suspect anything. The three boys sat down at the comfy couch. Tommy handed him a candy bag.  
“Okay what do you guys want? You just barge into my house then give me candy?” The elder men smirked at each other.  
“We want to know more about that boy Calvin.” Technoblade said, taking some candy out of the big bag. It was piece of dark chocolate since dark chocolate was about 10 calories per piece-  
“What he is meaning, is how is he, how old is he, where does he live! And how tall he is ect!”

“Oh welllll, he is great. Always kissing me on my hair and well caring, he’s fifteen to so no worries , he lives a few blocks away, he is like 5’7 or something.” The two nodded and continued asking question until his dad comes home. Fundy was happy until his stomach wanted food. 

“Seems like someone is hungry…” Wilbur said. The three younger looked at Wilbur. All but one nodding. Fundy just kind of forgot what hungry was. He always he felt empty but soon all four gathered around at the dinner table to order sushi.  
“What do you want Fundy?” His dad asked, concern somehow leaking into his question.  
“I dunno, I ain’t hungry.” A bit of an awkward silence appeared and it was lol his fault.

“How?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, voice confused. His brain was a mush, a fluffy mush of cotton candy. Wilbur made eye contact with his brothers mouthing the words   
‘Go, I’ll update’. A system they had come up with to tell secrets at the dining table without Phil finding out. Technoblade and Tommy got up, excusing themselves saying it was urgent. When they had left a piercing, quiet mood settled.  
“My son, what is wrong?” His fathers words so broken and scared. Not for himself but for his son, Fundy.   
“I- uhm, I actually don’t k-know.” Fundy sniffled, his whole body stiff. His palms sweating, he could tell his dad what was happening or just saying it was school.  
“Fundy, give me a hug.” Fundy ran up. Hot, wild tears practically sprinting out of his eyes. His eyelashes wet and blotchy again. The two hugged each other hard, never wanting to let go.  
“I-I’m so so sorry dad, I’m so tired of n-needing to go empty. I’m so fucking hungry all the time but the voice in my head just says to keep going. To keep s-starving and throwing up, I’m s-so sorr-y” his voice cracking multiple times.

“It’s okay, I’m here now Fundy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Satan says hi
> 
> Also this was over five thousand words in google docs so yeah


End file.
